The Faustian Schism
The Faustian Schism The Faustian Schism (M40. to M40 ***Edit) was a conflict spanning the entire Faust Sub-Sector of space, bringing usually allied factions into conflict over the greed and hope brought by Xenos technology. The Schism, also referer to by Imperial scholars as the "Prison for Gods" conflict, would redefine the way the Imperium saw the threat of the Necron race, less as a power house of ancient warriors, but also as deceitful and diplomatically manipulative. In the course of the conflict, which affected the fate of several key worlds, many Imperial forces would come to blows and even usually allied xenos factions would too. The Schism is often referred to in relation to the snow ball effect, in that the real damage caused came not from this initial campaign, but in those that it later caused. Ref: (edit) * Eivinds Tyranid invasion of Nest. * The Pyrric conflict against the Black Scorpions by the morodominant Inquisitor Dormengast. * The "Crib of Apostasy" disaster. "I will gift to you, Imperium of Man, the power to still the dimension you call the warp. Long ago it was a weapon to our foes and we devised methods to disarm them. You already enjoy the fruits of our labour in the gateway to the fallen empire of the Eldar, your beloved Cadia. This technology I offer you, to accomplish that which even your seated god could not. Join me, aid me in my quest and you shall have the bane of the Old Ones and more." Repeated message handed to a series of Imperial commanders prior to the Faustian Schism. The conflict began on the core worlds of interest in the sector, each from a different system. However, as the conflict evolved it spread, much by driven intent but sometimes by nothing short of wanton need for supplies or to sate a lust for slaughter. Belligerents. The factions, whose allegiances were decided upon by the paired machinations of enemy Inquisitors long before the conflict began, were decided by the offer made by the Necrons. Aid, for ancient technology and goods which would make those who gave them assistance rich and powerful. For their own reasons, sometimes still unknown to this day, this put brother against brother and sister against sister. Imperial historians have agreed that the three factions, certainly unaware of the moniker, came under three camps and philosophies. The Sentinels of Fire “The enemy of my enemy is next.” Primarily made up of those hard line and incorruptible Imperial commanders, benign Eldar worried about developments, those who know of the Wars in Heaven: They aim to stop the invading factions from taking territory, or implementing their plans. "Beware the machinations of the enemy. Their goals are not so noble. They seek to unleash something old and terrible. No price, not even the staying of the warp, is worth the cost." Holding to either the Imperial Creed and its religion of xenophobic intolerance, or seeing the bigger game in play, the Sentinels of Fire are a conservative force of Imperials and Craftworld Eldar. United in a deceitfully tenuous alliance by the Inquisitor Dormenghast of the Ordos Hereticus, they aim to maintain stability in the region and stop Craven's plan. * Force Name: Cadian 501st 7th company “Foreign Legion”, Imperial Navy 1305th tactical wing Force Commander: Company Commander Emilia Faust * Force Name: Craftworld Iybraesil Force Commander Name: Iyanna Stormrunner * Force Name: Krieg XVIIth Force Commander Name: Colonel 26143 The Bringers of Silence “The end justifies the means.” An alliance of radical Inquisitors; jaded Imperial Commanders, wealth hungry Xenos and anyone their mysterious benefactor could coerce with bribes and promises. "Accept the advances of a greater race. Carve out a sector free of the pervasions of the warp, take artefacts of great power and seize glory in war. Allow a new power, and be in it's favour." Those now working for the rogue Inquisitor Craven and his alien patron. For whatever reason, the forces of the Bringers of Silence are jaded, pragmatic or both. Seeing the possibilities in the alliance, most of them work towards an ending that will forgive them, spare the Dark Eldar, who seek only the spoils of the madness. * Force name: The Black Scorpions - 9th Expeditionary Company Commander: Cylander Azeron * Force Name: Dark City Jesters Force Commander Name: Ozzy Lovecraft * Force Name: The Cadmus 59th Salvation Force Force Commander Name: Major General Joseph Eicke The Bearers of Change “Forget not the storm, because it does not forget you.” The Great Enemy of such insanity as peace in our time. Primarily Chaos, Orks and other creatures of constant violence and upheaval. They seek to both stop the Bringers of Silence and use the wars to take from the Sentinels of Fire. Also, this slot works well with Tyranids, which do have an underlying and building role in the campaign. Both forces operated as "bad weather" that while not directly involved in the plot can bring ruin to all if ignored! "They seek to parade their “Gods” and close the doors on what is ours by right. Chaos and change is eternal. A galaxy of fire was promised and must not be snuffed out before it has truly begun." "What would become known as the Faustian Schism was caused by nothing more than negotiation and favour with the Xenos…" Excerpt from the Journal of Colonel Rewitt, Warrick 3rd. While the civil war was going on, a foul bloody and hungry wind approaches. Tyranids lurked unappreciated as a major threat. If left unchecked, the winner in this fight would still be the loser. Force: Hive fleet Dagon Commander: The Dagon Overlord Background and The Build Up to War. The Faustian Sector contains planets which contain much in the way of Necrontyr ruins. Indeed, this campaign linked in more than one way to the history of this most mysterious and ancient of races. The War of Heaven, though largely supposition and rumour, contains many links to the planets in Faust and many more secrets possibly lie under one of her planets surfaces, just waiting for someone unlucky enough to find it... The Faustian Sector Timeline. The Faustus Sub-Sector upon the borders between the holy Segmentum Solar and the vast expanse of Segmentum Ultra. Located deep on the spiral and decorated by an old dwarf star, it has a long history mostly lost to ruin. Its history, though not exceptional to those living there, is non the less interesting, if you know where to dig. Be careful what you find. * C.M28 - Signs of prior Eldar colonisation on the human designated world of Woad. Referred to by the surviving Eldar as Agetha, this Maiden World was suddenly evacuated by its Exodite Eldar people, leaving her empty and waiting for new owners. * 004.M31 - The Faustus Sub-Sector is first colonised by humans during the Great Crusade. Beginning with the planet listed as PX-R55Kappa (later known as Nest), the colonists would later expand to take advantage of the rest of the system. * 014.M31 - During the Horus Heresy, the Sub-Sector was largely untouched, deemed to be of no tactical worth. After the Heresy, Nolan was taken by the Adeptus Mechanicus by force, claiming Exploratory rights to some undisclosed Archeotech found by dust miners. * C.M35 – The Ur-Council of the Nova Terra Interregnum dismisses the authority of the High Lords of Terra beginning the era of twin Imperiums. Finally reaching the Faustus Sub-Sector, the new Ur-Council establishes a “capital” on Warren’s End. While the system is largely untouched by direct conflict, the discovery of Woad draws both the older Imperium and the Nova Terra into a system wide war. As neither side is willing to fight on the planet itself, it is dubbed the “War of the Maidens Hand.” * C.M36 – The tech adepts of Nolan intervene against the Ur-Council. Adeptus Mechcanicum assassins systematically remove key figureheads while religious iconoclasts from Nest organise a revolt. The Imperial Ecclesiarchy enforces it’s presence on Warren’s End. No thanks is sent to Nolan, though several Mechanicum dig sites appear in Nest’s underhives. * C.M36 - The Age of Apostasy. The Sub-Sector going largely unaffected by the turmoil bar for a several small revolts. More military forces are redeployed away from Faustus leaving the door open for corrupt criminal elements which set up shop on Tresium. The planets Adeptus Arbiters establish Cold Zone cordons continents wide. Xenos piratical elements such as Ork Freebooters and Dark Eldar reavers are recorded. * C.M37 - During the Thorian Reformation, the Forge World of Nolan test fires one of its many classified weapons called the Annex-Mort. It malfunctions, striking across the space and hitting the verdant world of Woad. The green planet is killed within hours, every life form being reduced by radiation into brown mud. In the panic, many Tech Adepts flee the planet. Entire data stacks are purged. An internal investigation condemned the act as ignorance punishable by death although rumours persist of deliberate intent. The Forgeworld is censured hard, the majority of its sacred tech is removed. The process however, is long and with warp travel as unpredictable as it is, much remains, sitting mothballed and forgotten. * C.M38 – The small world of Wake is discovered by a lost system patrol ship. The vessel is later found adrift, the crew having massacred each other in a sleep like state. * 001.M40 - The Warp Storm classified as the Depths of Gorath explodes into the Sub-Sector, yet moves to a snail’s pace as it approaches. The world of Sordid in its rotation begins getting closer each year and begins to show signs of corruption. Chaos raiders emerge from the Depths and begin torturing the population with slave runs. Imperial Guard regiments are summoned to assist. * 025.M40 – The conflict caused by the Depths of Gorath escalates. More Imperial Guard are brought in on rotation. Nest is invaded showing the dangers. The Inquisition takes interest. * C.M41 – An unidentified rogue planet is detected moving through the system, the Warp Storms abate and demonic assaults falter. Using the opportunity, the Imperial Forces push back, cleaning Nest and quarantining Sordid. * C.M41 -The space hulk classified as The Gospel of Fear enters the System. Rogue Traders and scavengers from Tresium make several attempts at boarding actions but are called off after several unexplained fatalities. The Hulk is marked and it path monitored. * 750.M41 – The Emperors Tarot unilaterally tells of a Great Devourer eating itself. Several Astropaths commit suicide. * 760.M41 – Hive Fleet Cruach enters the system and attacks the world of Acre. Responding to emergency summons, the Astartes of the Black Scorpions come to assist eliminating the fleets Hive ships and rendering the Tyranids leaderless. Questions are asked as to why the Space Marines were already in system… * 761.M41 – Under special edict, the world of Acre that is still infested by Tyranids, is turned into a training site for specialist troops. Astartes of the Deathwatch and other forces come to train against live Tyranid organisms that seem under control without any synapse creatures. * 801.M41 – The Devils Bargain incident starts a cold war between Inquisitor Craven and Dormengast. From the gutters of Tresium to the airless Wake, agents and Inquisitional assets murder each other as the two go to war. * 801.M41 – The results of the Devils Bargain reach fruition as Imperial Regiments turn on each other, Xenos invade the system at the behest of Craven while Dormengast summons the most pure and faithful. From the Depths spill more Chaos hordes than ever and on Acre, the Tyranids are suddenly getting smarter… * A Devil’s bargain Over the course of months, the Radical Inquisitor Yvasilli Craven, once lauded as the Sectors fiercest and most puritanical within the Ordo Xenos, has become emissary to one he was deigned to fight. Bringing the word of an unknown Necron Overlord, he has worked tirelessly to negotiate with and entreat with all manner of forces: From Imperial Commanders to Alien Raiding hosts. His offers are always seemingly too good to be true, but too good to ignore, displaying a disturbing level of insight into who these offers are being made to. For the Inquisitor and many of the Imperial Commanders in the area, it was the potential gift of the Necron Pylon network, reportedly similar in design to those still found along the Cadian Gate. If deployed in the Faustus Sub Sector, it could silence the Warp Storm and deny the Great Enemy a means to attack so easily, potentially snuffing out the Depths. It would end the conflict and bring prosperity. A victory. To others wealth or power. In one fell swoop, Imperial commanders, Space Marine Captains, Eldar Farseers and more were separated by one principle: Does the end justify the means? But what of the cost? The Necron asked for one small service: Help finding a lost world, set rogue by events billions of years ago: Somnium. Left on an erratic rotation, it would be coursing through the Sub-Sector at a specific time, while old remnants of technology were left that could locate it. The planet has nothing of importance spare to the Necrons secret agenda. A simple deal, were it not for those who not only refused the gesture, but now work against it. Inquisitor Dormenghast, a pious member of the Ordos Hereticus, has picked up the scent of corruption. Learning of the dealings between Craven and Xenos, he now works in the shadows and out of them, gathering trusted military forces, undermining the works of Craven wherever possible. Across the Sub-Sector, Inquisitorial assets and agents fought a clandestine war in the shadows. Assassinating key enemy authorities and replacing their own. Things would come to ahead with the death of the planetary Governor on Warren’s End. The identity of the murderers would become irrelevant after Inquisitor Dormenghast publicly outed his rival and thumbed him as the detractor. The resulting hysteria saw many of Craven’s agents dragged into the light for public executions, while his allies went underground. In retaliation, Craven was forced to call in the favours and across nearly all the worlds of Faustus chaos erupted. Across Warrens End and beyond, Planetary Defence forces revolted, or simply deserted their posts. Stationed Imperial Guard regiments turned on their allies in pre-planned betrayals. Cold Zoners on Tresium began a new wave of gang wars, distant outposts were hit by strike teams and even on Nolan the Mechanicum found their fellow Tech-Priests had already made arrangements. The Adeptus Arbites on Warrens End barred their doors and waited for the madness to end, seeing no true enemy in the confusion. Despite early gains however, Dormengast held the home advantage, using Imperial propaganda and faith to reinforce his armies. It seemed as if Craven’s gamble would be stopped before it truly began. Suddenly, the Sub-system’s outer listening posts detected unidentified signatures. Craven’s other friends had made their play and entered the fray. Xenos raiders of all stripes invaded, sparing their predetermined allies and cutting straight for the loyalists of Dormengast. Meanwhile from the vengeful Depths of Gorath emerged a new wave of Chaos daemons, pushing hard on the already taxed and confused system ships, they made planet fall deep in the Sub-Sector. Temples to the eightfold path were erected on the bone-fields of entire cities and daemons began cavorting in the streets. Both alarmed at the plans of the Bringers of Silence and taking advantage of the turmoil, for the forces of Chaos this could be their last chance to take the Sub-Sector for their dark Gods… A shadow over the warp made navel assistance troublesome as the first tell tale signs of an impending Tyranid invasion started making an appearance. Their intent their own, their actions were met with rejoice amongst the daemon hordes of khorne, who cared not, from whence the blood flowed. The sides now balanced, the Faustus Schism began in blood-drenched earnest. The Schism begins. A coalition of Imperial servants, Adeptus Astartes, Xenos and worse has invaded the Sub-Sector seemingly well organised and of one intent: Conquest. The Imperial defenders of the Sub-Sector, rotated in over the last few months stand against them with their own allies from unexpected corners. Even as these two forces collide, on the sides work the ever-watchful eyes of the raider, the brute and the corrupting. While the wars and conflicts are held within but a few worlds, the quest to find the Rogue Planet will see the fires spread out into the rest of the Sub-Sector. Following clues and signs made before their species even walked upright, a race against time has begun. For they who can reach Somnium ''first, holds the fate of Faustus and beyond in their hands. The Planets Affected. '''Initial Phase.' * Warrens World. - Capital world of the Sub-Sector. * Acre. * Nolan. * Rust. Secondary Expansion. * Tresium * Nest * Sordid * Wake * "The Gospel of Fear" Space Hulk Final Expansion. * Solemnum Opening Moves Brief detailing the first phase battles, linking to a more detailed overview of each key battle. Remember to keep it wiki esq. Bring it to a close with the Battle for Nolan's weapon, linking to an expanded overview ala on another page. Main Articles: Operation Mothball, The Death of Warren's End, Betrayal at Auger 23, The Shenlow Incident (Ref:http://rottimus.blogspot.no/2015/08/a-prison-for-gods-campaign-part-2-epic.html), Assassination of Minister Hopkins, The Conflict Escalates Brief detailing the second phase battles, linking to a more detailed overview of each key battle. Remember to keep it wiki esq. Add the plot A material regarding the forwarded plot. Main Articles: The Shard Keys, The Fall of Acre, Rape of Nolan, Battle for Hive Zhugate, Battle for Hive Geffyl, The Taking of the Gospel of Fear, The capture of Olae'anath, The Evacuation of Warren's End. ***(Send the below to the Shard Keys page.)*** The Mist Walker Uhsen’Relah, the C’tan known for it’s use of the local weather patterns. This Shard Key may affect the local moisture levels to dangerous degrees. Look for any build up of water or odd weather. The Never Ended Derth’Sanykk, a fearsome C’tan known to for its resilience. Literally un-killable. I have been instructed to be on the look out for any obvious extensions of life, or such “miracles” in the Faustian Sector. The Frozen Rage Sezalak, the Frozen Rage, this being delighted on drowning entire worlds into premature ice ages. Look for out of the ordinary low temperatures. The "Twisted Hoof" Little is known about this C’tan, though one mention describes it has bearing “no proof of tongue nor sounds rung.” The Final Days The battle of Solemnum and the final battles on each world. Main Articles: The Battle for Solemnum The Echos of Faust Edit: Detail the epilogues for the factions and hint at how these events moved into future conflicts. The severe loses sustained by the Iybraesil Craftworld would serve to increase its image as possessing a large number of dead amongst their warriors. Songs and laments would be written and sung in their thousands as spirit stones were mounted to hundreds of new Wraithguard and Wraithlords. Though ultimately their goal in solving the mystery of Rust had been accomplished, the seer Iyanna Stormrunner could only see the future they had caused in pushing the Dark Eldar Ozzy into further depths of depredation. She would sacrifice herself to awaken the Avatar of Iybraesil for the first time in several thousands of years. The Black Scorpions, victorious at seemingly little cost, took the machine works of Nolan, the survivors evacuated from Warrens End and the spoils of the many territories and withdrew in good order. Enemies awoke to find the neighbouring sectors completely bereft of the giant dark armoured marines, their fast void ships making quick work of blockades and leaving the sector for their home in the Helios Sector. They had been called back. Word of their actions in the Faustian Schism had reached unsympathetic ears and both the angered Adeptus Mechanicus, who had been horrified by the Space Marines blasphemous theft of Mechanicum property, and the Inquisition who had heard tales of witch craft and mutation, demanded investigation. The whole Chapter, which had been under fearful eyes before, would come under scrutiny. orpions own reputation for survivalism, the Helios Sector was heavily fortified to the point of paranoia. Could the Imperium afford a repeat of the folly of the Astral Claws? Only time would tell... Link to Rottimus' account. for more details on that! Regiments at odds. ' Trooper 23/3345 looked at the new markings on the starship wall. The bulkhead had been decorated in the numbers of the dead. It read like a maddening formula for most, but for him he saw people. To a point. Each one an act of redemption. His gaze though, unburdened of his gas mask for once, was staring at the golden mount. "The Last Duty", the Stormsword super heavy battle tank was engraved their with her crew. Certainly the cog heads would mourn the loss of the tank, but the act would be remembered. ' He stared at his hands, bandaged. Like many of the plasma troopers. He had been informed that sabotage was likely. The why was still beyond them. It wasn't his job to think about such things, but he did wonder. The Inquisition? There had reportedly been a traitor working for the aliens. The Mechanicum? They hadn't been much help. The Officers were petitioning the Ecclesiarchy and the Munitorium already, regarding the Black Scorpions. Someone knew something. Maybe Inquisitor Dormenghast. Trooper 23/3345 clenched his hands and fed off the honest pain. Kreig lived of pain and loss, it was pure. He just needed a new enemy to fight. ' Not in Kansas any more.' ' Brother Cyras feeled his way into the dark, The Duat as it had been called was impossible. It had taken everything he had to find an area with gravity and light. After he had emptied an entire clip of bolt rounds on the portal crystal, he had blanked out from a wash of green lightning. His armour was burned, blackened and dusted in charcoal. The systems were flickering angrily as the machine spirit ached, but that wasn't the problem. his battery power was running low. Hunger and thirst were not the immediate problem. Air was. This place varied so much in its atmosphere...' He checked his bolt gun, stroking it and soothing the spirit within. 3 times he had encountered the Guardian. A giant of immense power. He had seen it move through walls, seeking him. It had fought with something else, equally big. And it had recently lost. He was not alone. As if summoned by the thought, the hairs on his neck stood, cracking with static. "Tell me all you desire, and I will give it. Tell me all you will give, and I will desire it..." '' '' A shadow loomed over him consuming the last of the light. Next time, I'll be doing a bit of a review of our own campaign. Any questions, throw them down below and I'll be sure to answer them!